Names
by LubyLubyLou
Summary: Lilly has a lot of nicknames. But there is one person that makes her day better by just saying her nickname. Some Loliver, one-shot. Complete.


Lillian Truscott. That was her name. Nothing special, was it? It was just… a name. Names are given to you when you are a little baby and when you are still covered in strange slimy stuff. They usually say nothing about your personality. It was like, thousands of little babies are called Lillian when they are given birth to, so it's not special. And it doesn't tell you anything about Lillian Truscott.

The name Lillian is somehow related to the name Elizabeth, but just because it's related to that name, doesn't mean _that _girl from Malibu was all religious and god adoring, as those weird books, that explain names, say.

So aren't names just totally useless? Aren't they supposed to say something about yourself? How can they, if you don't even decide your name but get a name when you're like five minutes old?

Well, what are names for, then? So people can recognize you? Well, you could just get a number or you could call Lillian "the skater chick with the blond hair and those beautiful blue eyes that loves skating and surfing". Okay, it is slightly long but, you could get an abbreviation, like: "tscwtbhatbbetlsas". Well, fine. This doesn't really make sense…

Anyways, concerning short forms of names: They don't say much about the person either. Lilly. People called her that since she was born. She never understood why parents call their sons or daughters a name and then keep addressing them with a short form. Probably just to gain more attention when the children are in trouble. Don't parents usually say their kid's full name when they are angry? So that is what names are for?

What really count are nicknames. Nicknames explain a lot about a person.

Lilly's mum called her "flower", because she refused to wear clothes that didn't have flowers on them in elementary school. She wore pink shirts with white flowers, green hoodies with purple flowers, or yellow pants with blue flowers on it. She was basically a flower kid. There was no particular reason. She just loved it, when they was a green meadow mixed with colourful dots.

Before her father left to marry some woman in Holland, he used to call her "vine". He wasn't an alcoholic. But he always said that she was one of those people who could make a peaceful, calm evening even better. Lilly had loved that nickname, and she missed it a lot when her dad was gone. Every time she would watch someone drinking vine or see a bottle of vine, she would think of that. So she despised it, because it reminded her to her father.

Her best girl friend, Miley, who was by the way also the teen pop star Hannah Montana, didn't have a special name for her. Miley didn't care about that kind of stuff. Sure, she was a great girl and she was a fantastic friend but she was often busy and stressed so she didn't care much about those small things in life. That's why she just called her Lilly. Lillian was cool with that, it wasn't bothering her.

Her best boy friend, Oliver, on the other hand did have a nice nickname. "Chuckle". He called her that since forever. That was what made her special, and what described her. She never really laughed out loud, but she would always chuckle, even if it was as funny as a Rico in a tutu hanging upside down on a volleyball net. But that's another story.

It always made her smile when he addressed her with this nickname. He soothed her when she was mad at somebody or he hugged her and whispered "It's gonna be alright, Chuckle," when she cried. She was thankful for having someone like Oliver who gave her a nickname like that. It meant a lot to her, because it kind of completed her. There would be something missing without that nickname.

But there was another important guy in her life that nicknamed her: David. He was her boyfriend since 3 months. They never really talked before, but nevertheless he asked her to be his date at the Halloween prom. That was when he became her boyfriend. She was never in such a serious relationship. Sure, she had some crushes and dated a few guys, but David was her first long-term boyfriend. She appreciated that someone actually liked her that much, so she didn't say anything when he behaved like a jerk in front of his friends or when he bragged about her in front of his clique (and he didn't brag about her great traits...). And it was okay for her if he called her "Hottie". He usually did.

Lilly liked him a lot. She enjoyed his kisses, his touches and his hugs.

But how come Oliver was the one, who gave her chills up and down her spine when his arm brushed her one. How come Oliver was the one, who made her shiver when he whispered something in her ear? And how come Oliver was the one, who made her grin when he called her that special nickname?


End file.
